fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason
Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason is a wizard character in Fanboy and Chum Chum, and the tritagonist of the show. Background Kyle was born suddenly in a London double-decker bus while on a trip in the real world, to Hugo and Anoosh Bloodworth-Thomason. As an only child, he was raised in fanciness, and attended Milkweed Acadamy. There, he made friends including Sigmund, who later became his rival. When Kyle was only 9 years old, he accidently turned his teacher, Professor Flan, into a raspberry flan, and got expelled. As a result, he had to be home-schooled because Milkweed is the only Wizard School in the London area of Wizard World. Three years later, he moved to the real world to attend Galaxy Hills Elementery School, where he befriended Fanboy and Chum Chum. Today, Kyle is still in the real world, and tries to get re-admitted to Milkweed. Although he never seems to be able to do this, he soon realizes he has real friends, and Galaxy Hills is a true home to him.﻿ Personality Kyle is smart, free-spirited, and sometimes bossy. Even though Kyle actually has powers that include levitation (which Kyle demonstrates for them), Fanboy and Chum Chum used to assume that Kyle is pretending, and did not believe he has real powers. He's the second-eldest of Fanboy's main group of friends, and the only with braces and magic powers. He is known to be smart most of the time, and studies for most of the time. He also is a great musician, and knows how to play every instrument. Kyle also has a big mind, and knows the name of every person he meets. This may be why his head is abnormally large. Unfortunately, Kyle is extremely annoyed by Fanboy and Chum Chum, and insults them often. They do not know this, but they show they're sorry for him and care for him a lot. Kyle also usually tones his negative traits down when there is an emergency, or forother reasons. As the series goes, Kyle's relationship with Fanboy and Chum Chum sparks and gets larger, and gets mad and yells at them less. Beginning with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer", Kyle is usually much more friendly and less angry to them. Physical Appearance Kyle is tall and skinny, with pale white skin and has a set of freckles (three on each cheek, five on the bridge of his nose). He has long, dark red hair with two bangs swept to the left. There are two flips at the top, a strand hanging down each side, and a set of zigzag strands on the bottom. He has large teeth, with a single tooth in both upper and lower jaws. The upper tooth is larger than the lower. Kyle's teeth also has square silver braces that shine in the sunlight. He also seems to have an unusually large head. As an infant, Kyle wore a yellow and red stripped bib, and had giant eye lashes. Currently, Kyle wears a dark scarlet and mustard-yellow striped 3/4 sleeved shirt with yellow turnover collar, and dark, navy blue jeans. On his feet, he wears deep red high-top sneakers matching his hair color. Fastened under the collar of his shirt is his trademark black cape, which he is rarely seen without, that tends to flow and bounce whenever he's active. Kyle also carries a bronze, sticklike wand when casting spells most of the time. At bedtime, Kyle wears satin-black pajamas with a star-and-moon design with yellow cuffs, and white bunny slippers. As a pirate, he has a red bandana with yellow polka dots, a belt with a silver buckle and wooden sword, and has a gold earring on his left ear. Relationships Fanboy Main arcticle: Fanboy and Kyle's relationship The latest friend to Kyle. There's no other friend than Fanboy! When Kyle first met him, he found him annoying, and insults him a lot. But he secretly likes him and wants to be with him a lot. Starting with the episode "Sigmund the Sorcerer" in season 1, Kyle is usually much more than a friend and less than an enemy to Fanboy, and is understanding and helping him. Kyle and Fanboy are the usual pairing to have a lot of friendship moments, and are near each other for most of the time. Chum Chum '' Like his relationship with Fanboy, Chum Chum is one of the latest friends to Kyle. On his first day with him at school, he insulted him because of his attitude. He insults Chum Chum a lot but secretly, he likes him. Just as above, he's much more friendly starting in episode 17a. Kyle knows much more than Chum Chum knows, and can step ahead for him in many ways. Unlike his relationship than Fanboy, fewer friendship moments happen with him and Chum Chum, as his relationship with Fanboy is bigger, but he likes Chum Chum like Fanboy does, and helps him out of trouble. Scrivener Elf ''Main arcticle: Kyle and Scrivener Elf's relationship As Kyle's trusted advisor, Scrivener Elf is Kyle's right-hand man on his adventures. He's usually annoyed at Kyle, but always does what he says, like taking notes and doing homework. Scrivener Elf not only works for Kyle, he sometimes ditches the wizard to work for Professor Flan. But Kyle treats Scrivener Elf as a servant and he demands things hardly. Even though he is annoyed, he listens to Kyle a lot and even helps Kyle out. Mostly, he ignores Kyle to focus on other things, like conga dancing and bathing. Necronomicon Main arcticle: Kyle and Necronomicon's relationship Necronomicon is known to be Kyle's trusted spellbook and advisor. He keeps all the spells for Kyle handy, and even produces new ones. He also takes diagnoses for Kyle when he's sick. Sometimes, Necronomicon is annoyed by Kyle, like Scrivener Elf does. He usually calls Kyle by name, but in later episodes, he also refers to him as 'conjurer', hence his type. Necronomicon is a loyal helper. Sigmund Main arcticle: Kyle and Sigmund's relationship '' ''As Kyle's longtime rival since Milkweed Acadamy, Sigmund seems to be always showing Kyle up. They have been enemies since a mishap in magic class. When they met with each other again, Kyle lies and tells Sigmund he is more skilled than him, and wound up revealing the truth. Although they are enemies, the wizards sometimes show their soft side once in a while. ﻿Episode Appearances *"Wizboy" *"Pick a Nose" (Pictured only) *"The Janitor Strikes Back" *"Trading Day"(Scripted but cut) *"Fanboy Stinks" *"I, Fanbot" *"Chimp Chomp Chumps" *"Precious Pig" *"Fangboy" *"Chicken Pox" *"Moppy Dearest" *"Norse-ing Around" (Name only) *"The Janitor's Apprentice" *"Excuse Me" *"Night Morning" *"Prank Master" *"Little Glop of Horrors" *"Total Recall" *"Refill Madness" *"The Frosty Bus" *"Cold War" *"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" *"Sigmund the Sorcerer" *"Fanboy A'Hoy!" *"Fan vs. Wild" *"Separation Anxiety" *"The Book Report of the Dead" *"Man-Arctica the Ride" *"Fan-bidextrous" *"Saving Private Chum Chum" *"Lord of the Rings" *"The Incredible Chulk" *"Norse Code" *"The Great Bicycle Mystery *"A Bopwork Orange" *"Freeze Tag" *"Crib Notes" (Last name revealed) *"Schoolhouse Lock" *"Tooth or Scare" *"The Big Bopper" *"Present Not Accounted For" *"The Sword in the Throne" *"Brain Freeze" *"Slime Day" *"Kids in the Hall" *"Field Trip of Horrors" *"There Will Be Shrieks" *"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" *"Power Out" *"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" }} Skills and Abilities Kyle is very smart, and can ask someone a question and easily stump them sometimes. He is shown to not be afraid of vampires and to make fun of them. He has demonstrated various spells, like: *Making Chris Chuggy's pencil float, and conjuring up a shock ball to zap his opponent in "Wizboy". *Calling Scrivener Elf to do many deeds, like in "The Janitor Strikes Back" and "Excuse Me". *Trying to poof up notes but instead things that have an "N" sound in them in "Excuse Me". *Charming Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand, and disguising himself as Chum Chum in "Lord of the Rings". *Using a broomstick to escape danger in "Freeze Tag". *"The Crib Notes Spell": Turning himself into a baby and sleep for five minutes, causing him to blab out test answers in "Crib Notes". *Shrinking Fanboy and Chum Chum to fit in his mouth, and bringing out pillows from bed, bath and beyond to defeat the tooth fairy in "Tooth or Scare". *Switching the background from his living room to the Fanlair, and starting a flashback from last night in "Brain Freeze". *Making a door slam itself shut, distracting Fanboy and Chum Chum with his crystal ball and taming a three-headed dog in "Kids in the Hall". *Making a bailhok emerge from the center of the table to scare everyone (but only temporally) in "There Will Be Shrieks". He's known to be an excelent magician, and can do real magic rather than magician's magic. He sets his house up with booby traps, such as a moat, dragon and kracken, to prevent intruders from messing up his house. Gallery Trivia *Kyle may be a spoof on Ron Weasley from Harry Potter, as they're both british, have red hair, and wear Gryffindor clothing. *Up until Sigmund was introduced, Kyle was the only human wizard. *He is a good inventor. *He refers to himself in third-person as "Kyle the Conjurer". *He has a tendency to laugh maniacally when full of himself. (Wizboy, Lord of the Rings, Crib Notes, Kids in the Hall) *His catchphrase is "Zing!" and uses it when ending his sentences with emphsis and strong feeling. *Whenever he says anything with an angry emphsis (ex. "Release the Kracken!" in "Tooth or Scare"), his eyes glow blood-red. *He usually doesn't sleep without his teddy bear, Admarial Fluffington. (Lord of the Rings) *When he blows through his teeth, his braces make a loud whistle sound. (Lord of the Rings) *He can chew his toenails. (Lord of the Rings) *When he becomes anxious enough, he farts up fairies. (Lord of the Rings) *He is a master hypnotist, as shown charming Fanboy and Chum Chum with his wand in "Lord of the Rings". *He plays the spoons in Fanboy's square-dance band (Kids in the Hall). *Kyle's eyebrows are disembody-animated and are over his hair in most appearances, but in other appearances, they are under the hair. *Kyle can also use his wand as a lantern. *Kyle has a super powerful state that sometimes activates when using a spell that uses a lot of energy and power. When his avatar state is in action, his eyes go from normal to flat - nothing on them and all, and a dark green aura shines within him. *His motto is "Like I'd give an elf" as said in "Wizboy", although he only used it once so far. *In some episodes, such as "Cold War", Kyle does not use any magic at all, despite appearing in most of the plot. *Kyle is the only main character not to appear and talk in every episode. However, he is always seen in the title sequence. *He learned how to disconnect two rings. (Lord of the Rings) *Kyle has his own theme music that plays almost every time he is present. The moment he shows up on the screen, background music is played that has more of a mystical manner, that consists of mostly harpsichords. *He was locked in a stockade at Oz's jousting tournament. (The Last Strawberry Fun Finger) *He was accidently frozen under 300 layers of floor wax. (The Sword in the Throne) *He was the first person to loose a tooth on the show. (Tooth or Scare) *"Fanboy A'hoy!" reveals that Kyle is very hygienic. *At the start of the series, Kyle is 11, but in "Sigmund the Sorcerer" onward he is 12. The episode took place a day after his birthday. *Kyle's friendship with Fanboy and Chum Chum seems to increase as the show goes. In the first episode, he is shown having no intrest in their company, but in some episodes like "Excuse Me" and "Cold War", he seemed to return his feelings for both of them. It's also said he has a big secret -- he really likes them, even though he never told them that yet. *Due to the facts that he has a self portrait of himself, he considers himself the most powerful preteen wizard of all time and thinks he's better than almost everyone. **It is also implied he has a large ego. *The only time Kyle spoke less than two words was in "Man-Arctica the Ride", when he shouts "Bah!" when Fanboy tackles him. Also, he only had two lines in "Freeze Tag", and had less than a minute onscreen in "Prank Master". *Kyle is the second main character to have his full name revealed. Fanboy was the first. *If he gets scared good enough, Kyle can scream for up to several hours. (There Will Be Shrieks) *Kyle is implied to be a very fast reader. One depection was in "Wizboy", for when you focused on him while he reads Necronomicon when Fanboy says "Uh-oh, reading at lunch?" his eyes quickly jerk from left to right, then jerk back to the left again. *Kyle was going to appear in "Trading Day" but his sequence was cut. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Kids Category:Males Category:British Characters Category:Characters with braces Category:Ambidextrous characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:International Students Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Humans Category:Accent Category:Kyle Category:Cool Dudes